Love in the Mystery
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: Dua dimensi antara masa depan dengan masa lalu terbuka hanya karena bahan kimia dari kalung yang dicairkan mengguyur sang proyek. dapatkan dua orang detektif seperti Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Alexandre membuka jalan keluarnya? dan apakah rahasia yang ditutup rapat oleh Haruna terbongkar?
1. Part 1

Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair © SasuHina

Rate © T semi M

.

.

.

.

.

Pria gagah, tinggi dengan wajah tampan bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu melangkah menuju sebuah rumah sederhana yang didepan halaman nya bertuliskan palang dengan nama Cheerful Home. Tempat dimana semua anak-anak yang dibuang disini diasuh dengan tangan terbuka dan kasih sayang sepenuhnya dari pemilik dan para pengasuh anak yang memang ditugaskan disana. Panti asuhan. Ya, tempat yang dinamakan rumah itu memang panti asuhan, panti yang sudah berdiri sekitar tiga puluh tahun lalu dengan sepuluh pengasuh yang dengan suka rela berkerja disana tanpa bayaran.

Rambutnya yang berwarna Raven bergerak mengikuti sapuan angin yang bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke. Matanya yang setajam elang dihiasi dengan kaca mata tanpa frame dan soft lens berwarna hijau Emerald. Warna yang populer sehingga tidak ada yang menyangkanya bahwa ia hanya menyamar.

Tangan nya yang putih pucat menyentuh ujung kaca mata nya yang bertengger didaun telingga nya. Titik tepat dimana tempat sebuah tonjolan tombol kecil yang digunakan para FBI untuk memata-matai orang yang diincarnya. Ya, pekerjaan Sasuke. Dia bukan FBI, dia hanya seorang detektif negara yang ditugaskan mencari kejanggalan atas suatu laporan yang kemarin diberi tahukan oleh pegawai yang mencari data negara.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Sasuke mencari data malah datang ke panti itu, jawaban nya hanya satu. Negara meminta bantuan Rusia untuk membantunya mencari informasi mengenai orang yang membobol data penting Negara. Bahkan Hacker sehanal Sai angkat tangan ketika menyelidikinya.

"Aku sudah berada didepan pintu masuk panti. " Sasuke berucap dengan menekan tombol kecil yang ada disudut tengah tungkai kacamatanya.

Bola mata Onyx nya menyapu sekeliling lingkungan. Hanya halaman sederhana yang ditumbuhi rerumputan berwarna hijau yang masih berembun. Memang tempat yang tepat sehingga Negara mengirim kerja sama ditempat ini. Tidak akan ada yang mencurigainya karena tempat ini hanyalah panti asuhan.

"_Masuk, Rusia bilang bahwa mereka sudah mengirim seseorang untuk membantumu. " _Seseorang diseberang sana berkata dengan nada datar namun sarat akan perintah.

Jepang memang telah bekerja sama dengan Rusia. Selain karena Rusia adalah Negara yang dipimpin dengan kerajaan yang maju, tentram dan damai, Rusia juga mencangkup teknologi yang memang sudah sangat berkembang dibandingkan dengan Singapura yang dari zaman dulu mengembangkan ilmu pengetahuan teknologi. Maka dari itu, Jepang bekerja sama agar teknologi yang sudah berkembang di Rusia dapat dikirim ke Jepang.

Selain itu Kerja sama antar negara dengan maksud investasi bisnis antar perusahaan juga berkembang dengan perusahaan yang didirikan oleh para orang Rusia yang memang sudah bersifat maju. Selain itu, sebagian perusahaan Negara juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang didirikan kerajaan Rusia untuk membangun kerja sama antar Negara yang sudah berlangsung sejak puluhan atau bisa jadi ratusan tahun lalu itu.

Perusahaan yang didirikan oleh para Rusia untuk membantu keadaan yang memang dibutuhkan dari Finansial keuangan negara. Bukan nya tidak mungkin jika nanti Rusia mengalami keadaan finansial seperti sembilan belas tahun lalu dimana Negara Rusia masih dipimpin oleh Ratu Katherine Alexandre, keadaan dimana gagal panen diseluruh kota produk beras di Rusia hingga mengakibatkan banyaknya yang mati kelaparan karena tidak adanya bahan pokok yang mencukupi hari demi hari. Belum lagi wabah penyakit yang menimpa Rusia membuat pemerintahan Alexandre tahun itu dianggap sebagai pemerintahan terburuk dari Alexandre- Alexandre sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang mereka kirim? " Tanya Sasuke dengan menajamkan matanya. Tugas ini bersangkutan dengan negara. Bisa dibilang adalah tugas serius karena yang dibobol kejanggalan nya adalah data negara yang bahkan tidak boleh sembarangan orang mengetahuinya.

"_Ratu Rusia bilang kalau dia mengirim putrinya kesana. " _Hatake Kakashi selaku mentor Sasuke, memberikan jawaban yang tadi ditanyakan Sasuke.

Putri Rusia, kalau tidak salah yang Sasuke tau adalah gadis bernama Hinata Alexandre, putri sang Ratu Rusia yang sudah memimpin Rusia sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu. Tepat ketika bulan desember berakhir, penobatan sang ratu dilaksanakan. Itu yang Sasuke tau mengenainya. Hanya sebatas nama, bahkan rupanya pun Sasuke tidak tau. Bukan karena saking sibuknya Sasuke tidak tau, tapi karena Ratu Rusia yang tidak pernah menampilkan sang putri.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh putri Ratu untuk menangani kasus ini? " Tanya Sasuke meremehkan. Matanya masih memandang awas sekitanya. Mencari titik dimana ada kemungkinan bahwa ada yang menyadari seorang detektif sekelas Uchiha ada dilingkungan panti yang bahkan jarang didatangi orang selain untuk mengadopsi anak.

"_Jangan menyepelekan nya, pangkatnya bahkan lebih tinggi darimu. Sekarang cepat laksanakan perintah. " _Hatake Kakashi mengakhiri sambungan nya dengan bunyi 'klik' yang Sasuke dengar dari alat komunikasi yang biasa digunakan oleh para Detektif sepertinya untuk bersambungan dengan para mentor yang memang ditugaskan untuk membantu menangani kasus yang diperintahkan oleh negara.

Sasuke mendesah malas. Dan menurunkan tangan nya yang bertengger rapi ditungkai kacamatanya. Kakinya mulai melangkah kembali memasuki halaman panti itu yang bisa dibilang tidak sempit namun tidak luas. Diisi dengan beberapa tanaman bunga yang berdiri didekat pagar yang terbuat dari kayu rapuh yang bahkan Sasuke yakin dia bisa merobohkan nya hanya dengan sekali sentuh.

Kaki jenjang pemuda itu sudah sampai didepan pintu masuk panti. Matanya dengan awas memeriksa setiap pergerakan yang bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang ada disekitar sana. Tangan nya beralih lagi ketungkai kaca matanya. Memencet tombol yang ada disebelah kanan daun telinga nya.

Samar-samar garis lintang Horizontal maupun Vertikal bermunculan dalam pengelihatan Sasuke. Gambar itu perlahan memunculkan banyak anak-anak yang berlarian dengan riang dan tertawa dengan gembiranya. Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit, sangat sedikit hingga mungkin orang lain tidak akan menyadarinya.

Masa lalu Sasuke tidak pernah dihabiskan dengan seperti itu. Ia hanya menghabiskan hari dengan berdiam diri diperpustakaan dan melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya dengan membaca. Membaca, membaca dan membaca. Teman sehari-harinya hanya buku, meja, kursi kecil, dan rak-rak buku yang biasa ia jumpai diperpustakaan rumahnya.

Ayahnya melarangnya keluar rumah dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Bahkan ia tidak tau bahwa ia mempunyai kakak. Ia baru tahu bahwa ia mempunyai kakak adalah ketika umurnya menginjak enam belas tahun, yang berarti setahun yang lalu. Kakaknya yang melanjutkan study ke sidney ketika umurnya menginjak lima belas tahun. Umur yang diharuskan oleh para Uchiha sudah masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Diumurnya yang menginjak tujuh belas tahun, ia sudah meluluskan perguruan tinggi hanya dengan waktu tiga tahun.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang meluluskan perguruan tinggi hanya dengan waktu dua tahun. Namanya Itachi Uchiha, hanya itu yang Sasuke tau mengenai kakaknya. Ia jarang bertemu dengan sang kakak. Karena waktunya yang sangat sibuk dengan meluluskan berbagai macam kasus, berbeda dengan sang kakak yang bekerja dibidang yang smaa dengan sang ayah, bisnis.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyum tipisnya. Kacamatanya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melihat hal lain yang berada didalam lingkungan yang bahkan bisa terhalang dengan tembok sekuat baja. Kacamata yang memang difungsikan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam sebuah ruangan dengan maksud membuat tugasnya lebih mudah dengan mencari tahu mengenai keadaan lingkungan terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas frustasi sebelum menekan kembali tombol sebelumnya. Menonaktifkan kacamata Spying nya sebelum mengetuk pintu yang ada didepan nya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sasuke mengetuk kembali pintu itu, sedikit lebih keras dengan maksud orang yang ada didalam membukakan nya.

Ckleekk

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? " seorang wanita berambut ungu sebahu dicepol satu dengan hiasan bunga origami dicepolnya membukakan pintu dengan senyum ramah yang mengiasi wajahnya yang terlihat ayu. Anak-anak menggerumul dipintu dan senyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat siapa yang ada didepan mereka.

"... " Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang ada disana degan onyx nya yang mampu membius kaum hawa yang melihatnya.

Namanya Konan, gadis dengan perawakan sederhana dan lembut itu melihat orang yang ada didepan nya dengan binggung. Matanya yang berwarna orange madu menatap Sasuke dengan alis mengernyit heran. Laki-laki yang ia tanyai ini bahkan tidak tersenyum untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Maaf, tapi sebelum nya-, " Konan bertanya lagi dengan nada halus yang masih ia pertahankan. Namun sebelum Konan menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Aku mencari Hinata Alexandre " Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Konan mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum mengernyitkan alisnya kembali. Tangan nya yang tadi ada disisi pinggang nya, mengusir anak-anak yang menggerumuninya dengan halus. Menyuruhnya agar pergi dan bermain lagi dengan teman-teman nya.

"Oh. Sasuke Uchiha? " Tanya nya dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Salah satu Hacker dan mata-mata terbaik yang dimiliki Rusia yang ditugaskan untuk membantu detektif Jepang itu untuk menuntaskan nya.

"Hn. " Jawaban acuh tak acuh itu membuat dahi Konan berkedut kesal, namun ia menahan nya dengan ingatan bahwa orang yang ada didepan nya adalah orang yang berpangkat lebih tinggi darinya.

"Silahkan masuk. " Ujarnya masih dengan nada halus yang ia pertahankan.

Sasuke masuk dengan langkah pelan dan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya. Anak-anak bermain dengan riang dilantai luas tanpa perabot yang digunakan sebagai tempat bermain anak-anak yang ditampung cukup banyak itu.

"Haruna-sama sudah mengkonfirmasi padaku kalau kasus yang akan kau tangani ini berhubungan dengan kerjasama antara Amerika, China dan Italia kan? " Konan bertanya dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang ia lemparkan pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan berisik, riang dan penuh canda tawa.

Sebenarnya ia bukan pengurus panti ini. Haruna selaku ratu Rusia langsung turun tangan mengenai kejanggalan ini. Ia menjadi koordinator kasus dengan pengendalian dibawah kekuasaan nya sendiri. Meskipun masih amatir, selama ini kasus yang sudah banyak ia mentori tidak pernah gagal. Haruna menyuruh penggurus panti untuk pindah sebentar selama dua hari dengan maksud agar kerja sama yang diadakan oleh Rusia dan Jepang berlangsung tanpa adanya gangguan. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Haruna mengadakan kerja sama dipanti asuhan, itu adalah agar orang tidak mencurigai agen inteligent Negara itu.

"Tidak. Aku akan memecahkan kasus yang berhubungan dnegan pembobolan data negara, lagipula siapa kau? Dan darimana kau tau itu? " Tanya Sasuke memberondong dengan tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan pada Konan yang sedang berjalan disampingnya dengan senyum yang masih terlempar pada anak-anak yang ada disekitar sana.

"Ah, aku lupa. Namaku Konan, aku adalah salah satu mata-mata Rusia yang dikirim oleh Haruna-sama untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasus yang tadi kuberitahukan. " Jawab Konan masih dengan senyuman nya hingga matanya sedikit menyipit.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan yang difungsikan untuk menerima tamu yang berkunjung atau untuk melihat-lihat anak yang nantinya akan mereka adopsi.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati kursi kayu sederhana yang ada diruangan itu. Matanya menatap tajam pada Konan yang duduk diseberang kursi dengan kaki yang disilangkan.

"Bagaimana Haruna-sama tahu? Dan siapa itu Haruna-sama? " Mata Sasuke menyipit. Kenapa ia tidak tau siapa yang mengkoordinasikan bantuan atau rekan nya terlebih dahulu? Dan kenapa juga ia tidak tau mengenai orang yang tadi disebutkan oleh wanita yang ada didepan nya ini.

"Dia adalah Ratu Rusia, Haruna Alexandre. Ibuku dan juga orang yang mengetuai inteligent FBI maupun mata-mata detektif. " Seseorang didekat pintu menjawab dengan suara anggun namun berkharisma.

Gadis dengan rambut Indigo digerai dengan baju rumahan sederhana dan rok dengan model bunga-bungaan selutut berjalan dengan senyum ramah dan anggun khas dengan para Alexandre yang rata-rata mengeluarkan senyum seperti itu.

Sasuke yakin jika yang dimaksudkan oleh Kakashi kalau orang yang akan menjadi rekan nya ini adalah orang yang kini sedang duduk disebelah Konan. Dengan pakaian sederhana dan riasan natural yang sangat terlihat biasa, Sasuke tidak yakin kalau orang yang akan menjadi rekan nya ini akan membantunya.

"Hinata. " Konan menyikut pelan perut Hinata sehingga gadis itu sedikit mengaduh kesakitan. Ia menatap Konan yang ada disampingnya, bola mata gadis itu melirik kearah Sasuke dengan melotot, membahasakan isyarat bahwa Hinata harus memperkenalkan dirinya didepan Sasuke agar tidak dianggap tidak sopan.

"Aku Hinata Alexandre. Putri Haruna. Salam kenal. " Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dengan halus dan tutur kata yang sopan. Sama seperti dengan apa yang diajarkan oleh ibunya mengenai cara memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan dan seperti bangsawan seperti umumnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau bisa memegang pisau dengan benar. " Sasuke berujar dengan sarkatis membuat Hinata yang bersikap berbaik hati menjadi membelalakan matanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang akan menjadi rekan nya kali ini mempunyai lidah setajam katana. Meski wajah tampan, tubuh terlihat atletis dengan rambut cepak yang menambah kharisma nya, Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa lidahnya bahkan mengalahkan tajamnya pedang warisan ibunya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Uchiha-san. Level pangkatmu masih jauh dibawahku, aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini dengan tangan kosong. " Hinata mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan tersenyum. Senyum palsu yang bahkan bisa saja membuat orang lain merinding, namun tentunya tidak untuk Sasuke yang bahkan hanya menatapnya datar.

"Tch. " Berdecih kesal, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jangan meremehkan nya, Uchiha-san. Bagaimanapun dia tetap rekan mu dalam menyelesaikan misi ini. " Konan mencegah Sasuke dengan perkataan nya yang sukses untuk membuat Sasuke diam dari langkahan kakinya.

"Misi yang bahkan salah pengertian oleh agen Rusia sepertimu. " Ujarnya sarkatis dengan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit menghadap kearah Konan yang kini sedang mengepalkan lengan nya. senyum seringainya berkembang ketika melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Konan karena menahan amarahnya.

"Kuharap kau menjaga sikapmu, Uchiha. " Hinata berkata dengan dengan datar dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang sedang melangkah mendekati mereka lagi. Duduk diam dikursinya semula dan memperhatikan kedua gadis dari Rusia itu.

"Konan, cari informasi mengenai kasus yang akan kita tangani sekarang, dan tunjukan pada Uchiha yang sombong ini bahwa agen Rusia adalah agen yang tidak pernah salah tanggap mengenai kasus-kasus yang bahkan tidak pernah gagal untuk kita pecahkan. " Hinata berbicara dengan nada sarkatis dan seringai yang keluar dari bibir mungil nya cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menatap tajam pada putri tunggal ratu Rusia itu.

"Ha'i. "

Konan mengeluarkan Android dari saku roknya, mulai mengutak atik Android itu sebelum garis-garis Horizontal maupun Vertikal bermunculan membentuk kotak-kotak kecil seperti layar biru dengan bacaan serta lingkaran lingkaran hijau dengan teks yang ada didalamnya.

Salah satu gemilang prestasi Rusia adalah dengan cara Informatika Teknologi seperti ini. Jepang bahkan belum menguasai teknik mencari informasi dengan bantuan cahaya Ultimatum yang disiari dengan bantuan cahaya matahari. Dapat menghasilkan gelombang suara dengan frekuensi rendah, serta dapat membuat layar tanpa kaca dan hanya dengan bantuan Ultimatum antena yang dipasangkan disetiap jaringan nya.

"Apa yang Jepang bicarakan padamu tentang misi ini? " Tanya Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat didepan layar tanpa kaca itu. Konan sibuk dengan menyesuaikan jaringan, agar tidak kelebihan maupun kekurangan.

"Mengurus kasus pembobolan data Negara. " Jawab Sasuke datar dan memperhatikan dengan seksama layar yang ada didepan nya.

"Tepat, dan salah satunya adalah ini. Amerika, China, dan Italia, sehari setelah kerja sama itu, William James, utusan yang dikirim Amerika, sedang berada dipusat penelitian di Tokyo. "

"Apa hubungan nya? " Tanya Sasuke dengan mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Hinata dengan heran. Apa hubungan nya pembobolan data dengan kerja sama antar negara?

"Kau lihat ini? " Hinata maju selangkah dan menyentuh kotak yang ada di layar itu yang bertuliskan _Monugemunt Amerika._ Hinata memindahkan lingkaran-lingkaran yang bermuncukan itu dengan jarinya. Bagai menyentuh kaca, Hinata dengan lincahnya mengotak-atik layar tanpa kaca itu dengan jarinya.

"I-itu-, " Sasuke berkata dengan menunjuk sebuah gambar yang ada dilayar. Kalung peninggalan Mariam Dufn yang seminggu lalu dikabarkan hilang. Tidak ada jejak dari siapa yang mencurinya.

"Tepat, semua tau bahwa kalung peninggalan Mariam Dufn yang diketahui ditinggalkan di Jepang bahkan telah dimusiumkan hilang? Bukankah begitu? Sementara ini, kau bisa lihat gambarnya. " Hinata menjentikan jarinya dan mulai dengan lincahnya menggeser beberapa otonom dari gambar yang ada dilayar itu membesar.

"Sepercik dari batu Hitam itu hilang, dan Prof. Nara mengungkapkan bahwa sepercik dari batu itu ada di ruang kerjanya untuk diteliti, dan kau melihat sendiri bukan? Dia ada didalam ruangan Prof. Nara dan mengacak-acak ruang kerjanya. " gambar itu perlahan membesar yang menampilkan sedikit lubang percikan yang jelas bolong ditengah ujung batu berlian hitam itu.

Gambar itu perlahan berubah menjadi video, menampilkan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang sedang mengacak-acak ruang kerja yang telah tadi disebutkan oleh Hinata, prof. Nara.

Hinata mengubahnya kembali, kali ini dengan slow montion. Diulang lagi dan akhirnya Sasuke tau apa yang terjadi dengan video itu. Pria itu mengacak-acak ruang kerja Prof. Nara demi mencari sepercik batu berlian hitam yang tadi digambarkan oleh Hinata.

"Dan ini. China. Tyosuki Yomura, orang yang dikirim oleh China untuk kerja sama, namun kau bisa melihatnya disini. Dia datang ke departemen Negara dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Lihatlah. " Hinata mengubah gambarnya kembali dengan lincahnya. Video itu kali ini merekam orang dengan rambut Hitam sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk departemen Negara dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Yang Sasuke tau adalah lewat jalan belakang dari gedung itu.

Gambarnya disenter dari jarak tiga meter. Seperti sebuah layanan film, hanya saja ini disiari dengan garis-garis lurus membentar yang berbentuk kotak-kotak kecil bersusunkan seperti balok.

"lalu dari Italia, Akeila Jemistrouf. Mantan buronan kelas kakap yang berhasil ditangkap di Irlandia dengan kurun waktu empat tahun dari misi yang seharusnya ditentunkan, dan bagaimana kau berfikir kalau buronan kelas kakap disuruh untuk menandatangani kerja sama antar negara, hn. Aku tidak mau menuduh, tapi lihatlah. " video itu berubah, masih seperti jarak yang seperti tadi, tiga meter dari jarak senter, memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut merah pirang sedang berjalan dengan menunduk dan memakai baju kemeja dan rok lipit selutut.

"Dia terlambat dua jam ketika kerja sama antar negara berlangsung. Bukankah begitu? Lihatlah. Akeila yang seharusnya pergi ke tempat untuk menghadiri tanda tangan malah datang ke pusat gedung Negara dengan menyamar sebagai karyawan yang ada disana. " memang benar, bahkan dapat Sasuke lihat bahwa wanita itu menyapa para karyawan staf yang lewat.

"Bagaimana kau tau? " Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya pada gadis yang ada didepan nya yang sedang tersenyum dengan mengotak atik layar tanpa kaca itu dengan lincah nya.

"Bisa dibilang aku satu pesawat dengan mereka semua. Aku yang memang curiga, ketika mereka tidur, aku langsung menempelkan alat Videoling yang berfungsi untuk mereka kegiatan mereka semua. " Hinata tersenyum manis dan memasang wajah inocent sepolos mungkin dihadapan rekan nya kali ini.

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa rekan nya kali ini sangat pintar dalam menganalisis suatu kejadian yang akan terjadi bahkan Sasuke yakin kalau video yang ada dilayar didepan nya bersifat intelektual karena diprogram oleh Hinata sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau, bukankah alat itu disusun dengan jarak dekat? " Tanya Sasuke memancing Hinata agar gadis itu berbicara padanya mengenai hal yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui sama sekali.

"Frekuensi yang mereka ciptakan sangatlah kecil hingga 99% kemungkinan nya tidak akan pernah terlacak, dan salah satu keunggulan Rusia adalah dengan membuat yang seperti ini. Alat ini dirancang dengan pantauan jarak jauh minimal tiga meter dari tempatnya berada, bahkan jika menempelkan nya dipundaknya sendiri, tiga meter jaraknya adalah pantauan senteran dari alat itu sendiri. " Jelas Hinata membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Jika difikir-fikir, apa hubungan nya, kalung dan data negara yang dicuri? " Tanya nya dengan nada datar khas Uchiha nya yang digunakan ketika menanyai Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Tapi bukankah itu tugas detektif untuk mencarinya. " Jawab Hinata kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke yang kini sedang memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Kulit putih pucat, mata pucat Lavender, bulu mata yang letik, kaki yang jenjang dan paras yang cantik, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung menangkapnya dan menyelidikinya? " Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Hinta yang kini sedang berbalik memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Tch, tugas detektif hanya untuk mencari tau kebenaran dari misi yang menjadi pekerjaan nya, bukan malah menangkapnya. Kurasa kau harus sekolah lagi agar tau mana yang menjadi tugas dan bukan. " Ujar Hinata dengan keputusan finalnya. Memang benar, harusnya tugas detektif hanya untuk mencari tau mengenai kasus yang dicarinya bukan mengenai tindak lanjut penyelidikan yang nantinya akan dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah menjadi tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete

Yuko Hiatus dan dateng-dateng bawa Fic abal ini.


	2. Part 2

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yukori Kazaqi (No Copast)**

**SasuHina**

**T**

**Misteri, Sci-fi, Romance and Family (maybe)**

**No Like, No Read**

**No Like, No Read**

**No Like, No Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Sasuke sudah berada dirumah Prof. Nara. Awalnya Sasuke ingin segera menuntaskan kasus ini dengan menangkap orang yang tadi pagi mereka curigai, namun Hinata menahan nya dengan alasan bahwa mereka harus menyelidiki hal dari yang terkecil dulu, Sasuke pun akhirnya menurut dan ikut bersama Hinata kerumah Prof. Nara.

"Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan kedatangan dua orang dari keluarga hebat. Alexandre Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke. " Nara Shikaku berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar riang. Jelas saja riang, siapa yang tidak riang jika rumahmu kedatangan seorang tamu yang berasal dari keluarga penting hingga pelosok negara. Uchiha Sasuke, putra dari Uchiha Fugaku yang menguasai bisnis hingga mancanegara, sedangkah Alexandre Hinata, putri dari Alexandre Haruna yang menjabat sebagai Ratu di Rusia.

Shikaku langsung menyuruh kedua tamunya masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bahkan tidak memiliki seni keindahan dalam interiornya. Hanya dinding bercat putih, dan empat buah sofa, dan satu meja rumahan sederhana, tidak ada yang harus dibanggakan dari ruang tamu sederhana dalam rumah profesor muda ini.

"Kami kesini hanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu. " Hinata langsung berbicara tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu pada Shikaku yang kini sedang menyediakan minuman diatas meja yang dilapisi dengan kaca biasa yang bahkan tidak berharga apa-apa.

"Apa? " Tanya Shikaku mengernyitkan alisnya dan duduk didepan Hinata dan Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk dengan posisi selidik.

"Apakah sepercik kalung milik Mariam Dufn yang kau ambil untuk diteliti ada padamu sekarang? " Tanya Hinata cepat pada Shikaku.

"Tentu, aku masih menyimpan nya. Selain karena itu masuk dalam sejarah, kalung itu juga kusimpan untuk penelitian lebih lanjut. " Jawabnya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sedikit gugup.

"Bagus, bisa kau kemarikan kalung itu? " Bukan pertanyaan melainkan perintah dipendengaran Shikaku

"Ya. " Shikaku langsung mengambil sepercik kalung yang diperintahkan oleh putri Alexandre itu.

Hinata menunggunya dengan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada meja yang ada didepan nya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hanya menopangkan tangan nya bosan dengan sesekali memutarkan bola matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Shikaku datang dengan membawa sebuah pipa kaca dengan cairan hitam yang ada didalamnya. Pria itu duduk didepan mereka berdua dengan gugup.

Hinata menghentikan ketukan tangan nya, matanya membelalak. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata, Sasuke juga ikut terperangah, ia tahu apa yang ada didalam pipa itu, tapi ia tidak menduga bahwa kalung berlian milik Mariam Dufn sekarang sedang ada didalam tabung pipa kaca. Apakah demi penelitian, profesor muda itu sampai melarutkan sepercik batu berlian yang bahkan sangat keras tersebut.

Shikaku dengan gemetar menyerahkan larutan yang ada ditangan nya itu kepada Sasuke yang kini sedang diam melongo dengan memegang sebuah pipa kaca yang didalamnya di isi dengan berlian yang sudah dilarutkan

"I-ini-, " mata Sasuke melotot menatap tabung yang ada didepan nya. Ia tidak yakin bahwa yang sedang ia pegang ini adalah percikan dari batu berlian hitam yang bahkan sudah mengendap di lava vulkanik yang keluar dari perut bumi di bagian barat Romawi hingga membuatnya sangat keras, tapi kenapa yang dipegangnya ini cair seperti ini.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi demi penelitian, aku terpaksa mencairkan nya. " Shikaku berkata dengan nada menyesal dan menundukan wajahnya menatap lantai yang sedang di injaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa? bukankah itu berlian? Kenapa bisa cair? " Tanya Sasuke beruntun dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Tangan nya masih memegang cairan yang diberikan oleh Profesor yang ada didepan nya itu.

Hinata terlihat mengamati tabung pipa yang ada ditangan Sasuke. Tangan nya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya yang lancip itu. Mata Lavendernya memandang Shikaku dengan tajam.

"Berlian bisa mencair hanya dengan satu tetes Sup Quark-gluon yang terbuat dari atom emas, bukankah begitu Prof? Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan nya adalah jika itu adalah Quark-gluon yang panasnya 4 triliun atau 250.000 lebih panas daripada bagian terdalam matahari, darimana kau mendapatkan tempat untuk menyimpan nya? jika ini hanya tabung reaksi kimia biasa, ini tidak akan bisa menampung nya lebih dari dua detik karena pastinya akan meleleh. Lalu kau mendapatkan darimana tempatnya? " Ucap Hinata panjang lebar diselingi dengan penjelasan disetiap kalimatnya. Matanya masih memandang Shikaku tajam.

"Kurasa anda sudah tau darimana aku mendapatkan nya, Hinata-sama. " Shikaku berbicara masih dengan nada tenang dan mengambil secangkir teh yang ada didepan nya.

"Otonom Atom emas sendiri, eh? Bukankah kau tau kalau atom emas dilarang diproduksikan, kecuali hanya untuk orang bagian militer, tapi kurasa militerpun hanya menggunakan granat untuk menghancurkan satu desa, jadi kau mendapatkan nya darimana Nara Shikaku? " Hinata berucap dengan serius kepada pria muda yang ada didepan nya.

"Baiklah, ayahku adalah mantan Militer, dia masih menyimpan nya, dan aku menggunakan nya untuk wadah ini. " Jawab Shikaku dengan meletakan kembali cangkir teh yang sudah tandas sedikit keatas meja.

"Lalu bagaimana cara membekukan nya kembali? " Tanya Sasuke masih dengan memandang tabung yang ada didepan nya.

"Aku bisa mengembangkan nanorod Diamond agar berlian yang cair dapat padat kembali. " Jawaban Shikaku yang terdengar sangat enteng membuat Hinata menatapnya semakin tajam.

"Ya, dan berarti kau mencampurkan bahan yang asli dengan bahan kimia yang menjadi pembentuknya. " Sindirnya dengan nada sarkatis yang membuat Sasuke menolehkan pandangan nya pada gadis yang sedang duduk tenang disebelahnya.

"Hinata, kenapa rasanya kau tau semua tentang kimia-kimia? " Tanya Sasuke heran dan mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terdengar seolah gadis itu tahu semua mengenai bahan kimia.

"Semua kasus teroris yang kutangani biasanya selalu berhubungan dengan bahan kimia, jadi aku tau mengenainya. "Jawab Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Prof. Nara, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau tau mengenai ruang kerjamu yang diacak-acak demi mencari sepercik batu itu? " Tanya Sasuke menatap Shikaku dengan tajam. Shikaku tampak tenang-tenang saja, bahkan ia meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

"Ruang kerjaku? Tidak. Tadi pagi ketika aku pergi ke ruanganku, aku tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun. " Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nada suara Shikaku yang terdengar tenang-tenang saja. Bahkan ia ragu kalau Shikaku curiga dengan apa yang Sasuke tanyakan. Terlihat bahwa Shikaku tenang-tenang saja, apakah berarti kalau Shikaku menyembunyikan sesuatu atau yang lebih parah tau mengenai hal ini?

"Apakah seseorang memasuki ruang kerjamu kemarin? " Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ia menajamkan tatapan nya pada Shikaku yang kini sedang mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Tidak. Ruangan nya aku kunci kemarin, dan seseorang pasti akan meminta kuncinya padaku jika memang dia ingin memasukinya. " Jawabnya masih dengan nada tenangnya.

"Ruang kerjamu diamankan dengan bantuan pemindai suara sebagai kunci dari ruangmu yang terbuka, bukankah begitu, Prof? " Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Hinata. Gadis itu bertanya dengan mengernyitkan alisnya binggung. Kenapa Profesor itu menjawab dengan tenang-tenang saja, kenapa tidak ada reaksi panik yang umumnya diekspresikan oleh orang yang memang mengalami kasus seperti ini. Apakah memang Shikaku tau mengenai hal ini? Atau ia sendirikah dalang dibalik pencurian kalung itu? Entahlah, Hinata tidak berani menyimpulkan hal seperti itu.

"Ya. " Shikaku menjawab masih dengan nada tenang nya. Profesor muda itu kali ini menatap kedua orang dengan gender berbeda didepan nya.

Sasuke termenung mendengarnya. Jika memang ruangan itu sudah diamankan dengan kunci suara, kenapa orang Amerika yang kemari Hinata tampilkan bisa masuk? Apakah Profesor yang ada didepan nya ini ada hubungan nya dengan orang itu? Atau mungkin dialah dalang dibalik semua data negara penting yang hilang? Atau pencurian dibalik kalung milik Mariam Dufn yang hilang?

Sebagai Detektif, ia mempunyai intunsi yang tajam mengenai prilaku seseorang, tapi ia tidak mau menyeimpulkan terlebih dahulu bahwa Shikaku lah dalang dibaling hilangnya semua data Negara dan kalung yang hilang.

"Dan jika memang ruang kerjanya kemari diacak-acak, pastinya alarm peringatan dan darurat akan menyala, tapi kenapa kemarin tidak. Aku merasakan kejanggalan atas ini. " Hinata bergumam lirih dengan tangan yang mengusap wajahnya. Ini sungguh membingungkan untuknya. Memang benar, jika memang ada orang yang berhasil membobol pemindai suara itu, alarm peringatan akan berbunyi, namun kenapa kemarin ia tidak mendengarnya, kemarin hanyalah kilasan antara ruang Shikaku yang diacak-acak, namun yang menjadi kejanggalan nya, kenapa tidak ada suara mengenai hal itu.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Shikaku binggung menanggapi gumaman Hinata yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu. Tangan nya kembali mengambil teh yang tersaji diatas meja sebelum menenggaknya hingga cairan kecoklatan itu tandas.

"Kalung milik Mariam Dufn dicuri, dan kemarin seseorang mengacak-acak ruang kerjamu, dan pastinya untuk mencari sepercik dari kalung itu yang hilang, atau bisa dibilang dibawa olehmu. " Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh Shikaku. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Shikaku mengambil percikan batu itu, memang nya apa yang harus diteliti dari percikan batu berlian hitam itu selain harganya yang berkisar dan dari tahun berapa ia tercipta.

"Aku tidak tau mengenai hal itu, dan kemarin aku tidak menemukan suatu hal yang janggal mengenai ruang kerjaku. " Jawaban Shikaku membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Memikirkan bagaimana logikanya penjelasan Shikaku dan perekaman Video yang sudah ia tunjukan pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih atas informasinya, kami harus pergi. terima kasih, ayo Uchiha. " Hinata langsung menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari rumah Shikaku. Keluar tanpa menunggu sang tuan rumah mengantarkan nya sampai didepan pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang ada didalam mobil Sasuke. Setelah mengunjungi rumah prof. Nara, Hinata langsung pergi kedalam mobil Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga terpaksa mengikuti Hinata yang tadi menyeretnya dengan kasar.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Hinata menariknya seperti itu, menurutnya penyelidikan seperti itu belum selesai, tapi kenapa Hinata sudah menariknya dan mengajaknya pulang. Apalagi mereka belum berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan profesor Nara sang tuan rumah. Bisa jadi kelakuan mereka seperti itu dibilang tidak sopan, namun mau bagaimana lagi, putri Alexandre itu sudah menariknya dan mengajaknya pulang tanpa menyelesaikan penyelidikan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau memang prof itu tidak menemui kejanggalan atas hal ini, apakah Prof Nara terlibat dalam salah satunya? " Hinata yang menyandarkan kepalanya dikaca jendela mobil bergumam dengan lirih dan dengan pandangan menerawang. Mungkin memikirkan logika dari penjelasan dan bukti yang ada, atau menyusun rangkaian peristiwa yang sudah ia dapatkan dengan hasil prediksi nalarnya.

"Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan. " Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Uchiha muda itu bahkan tidak menoleh hanya untuk sekedar menatap gadis yang kini masih sedang menatap dengan ekspresi menerawang. Sesaat pandangan nya berisi lalu menoleh dengan cepat kearah Sasuke yang kini sedang tenang mengemudikan mobil Ferarri nya yang bisa dibilang berharga wah.

"Tapi lihatlah, kau pasti melihat bagaimana ekspresinya kan? Dia tenang-tenang saja, bahkan aku yakin kalau dia sempat gugup meski dapat mengembalikan raut tenang nya beberapa saat. " Hinata membela pendapatnya dengan perkataan nya yang jelas memiliki bukti karena memang benar apa adanya.

"Dengar Hinata. Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan sebelum ada bukti, lagipula mungkin ia gugup karena suatu hal. " Sasuke mencoba membela pendapatnya sendiri. Lagipula untuk apa Shikaku mencuri data Negara dan juga kalung itu? Apa gunanya? Gajinya saja satu bulan jika dihitung-hitung bisa membeli Sebuah mobil mewah Buggati Veyron super sport yang dibandrol dengan harga $2,6 million.

"Ya, suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan pencurian kalung itu. " Hinata kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan nada sarkatis yang membuat Sasuke jengah. Lagipula untuk apa Shikaku mencurinya jika ia bisa mendapatkan berlian itu dengan mengumpulkan uang selama tiga bulan atau lebih.

"Tch, terserahlah. " Jawaban final yang membuat Hinata mendengus kesal akan sikap Sasuke yang terkesan acuh akan keadaan penyelidikan ini. Padahal menurutnya penyelidikan ini berhubungan penting dengan kasus yang akan mereka tangani.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan mendekati ranjangnya yang berukuran Queen Size. Blazernya yang berwarna hitam ia buka hingga ia hanya mengenakan tank top berwarna ungu.

Gadis itu menduduki ranjang berseprai ungu yang menjadi warna favorite nya selain Lavender. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang itu dengan kaki yang masih menjuntai kebawah dan High Heels berwarna hitam yang masih menempel erat dikakinya. Celana Jeans nya yang terasa ketat sangat membuatnya teras sesak meski dipakai dibagian bawah.

Sebenarnya tadi ia memakai rok rumahan selutut dengan baju bermotif bunga-bunga ketika dipanti asuhan, namun ia menggantinya ketika ia akan pergi kerumah profesor Nara. Awalnya ia tidak menyangka bahwa jeans yang ia kenakan sangat ketat sehingga rasanya seperti ini.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, memikirkan lagi informasi yang ia dapatkan dari prof. Nara yang menurutnya berperilaku sangat aneh itu. Apalagi dengan tindak tanduk dan pribahasa tubuh yang kelewat tenang seakan pria itu sudah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya, tapi kenapa kalau ia mengetahuinya ia berkata tidak tau?

Hinata lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia mengeluarkan Android dari saku celana nya dan mencari kotak nama yang bertuliskan 'Momi'. Setelah menemukan nya ia memencet layar yang bertuliskan dial, setelah itu tidak lama, terdengar bunyi sambungan yang membuat Hinata mendekatkan Android nya ke telinga.

"_Hello."_terdengar suara dari ujung sana yang berarti sudah ada yang mengangkatnya. Hinata tersenyum sejenak sebelum mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya. Baru tiga hari saja ia disini rasanya ia sudah merindukan ibunya kembali, sungguh, ia sangat rindu dengan suara ibunya yang lembut dan penuh perhatian itu, apalagi belaian halus dari tangan nya ketika ia terlelap dipangkuan nya.

"Mom. " masih dengan posisi berbaring, Hinata mencoba mengatur nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar semanja mungkin ditelinga ibunya yang sangat sensitive terhadap suara sekecil apapun itu.

"_Hinata? Kau kenapa?"_Tuhkah! ia sudah tahu, nada suaranya pasti akan terkenali oleh ibunya yang mempunyai mendengaran setajam silet atau lebih tajam itu.

"Semuanya membuatnya makin rumit. " Hinata mengeluarkan nada suara manjanya dan berbalik tengkurap agar mencari posisi nyaman dari acara pembicaraan nya bersama sang bunda yang tidak bertemu dalam waktu tiga hari itu.

"_Apa maksudmu?"_Dari seberang sana Haruna berkata dengan alis berkerut meski tau bahwa anaknya itu tidak mengetahuinya.

"Aku awalnya menduga kalau Prof Nara terlibat dalam kejanggalan ini, tapi Sasuke menyanggahnya dan malah berbalik menuduhku kalau aku berprasangka buruk pada pada Profesor nanas itu. " Hinata berkata dengan nada kesal yang ketara sekali hanya dikeluarkan untuk orang yang sudah akrab dengan kehidupan nya selama tujuh belas tahun ini.

"_Profesor nanas?"_Ratu Alexandre tergelak mendengar putrinya yang terlihat selalu berekspresi anggun itu berbicara dengan nada kesal kepadanya. Wanita berambut Indigo sama seperti Hinata itu tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia melihat ekspresi putrinya, mungkin ia akan langsung mencubit pipinya yang chuby itu.

"_Hinata-Hinata, suaramu terdengar kesal ketika mengucapkan itu. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari menelponku ini? Hn?"_Haruna memperbaiki nada bicaranya setelah mendehem sejanak. Wanita dengan usia tiga puluh delapan tahun itu terkikik kecil membayangkan bahwa ada hal yang harus ia lakukan ketika Hinata menelphone nya.

"Err...Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu dan aku juga merindukanmu. " Suara Hinata mengecil dibagian akhir. Gadis yang berusia tujuh belas tahun ketika bulan desember itu kembali mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga terlentang kembali.

"_Bantuan apa?"_diseberang sana Haruna sedang merapikan berkas-berkas milik perusahaan yang khusus didirikan untuk menunjang dana Finansial dari Rusia yang semuanya tidak bisa ditanggung oleh kerajaan nya saja.

"Cari semua informasi mengenai Nara Shikaku, aku masih penasaran dengan nya." Hinata berbicara dengan alis berkerut karena memikirkan tentang Shikaku yang tadi menurutnya terasa sangat aneh.

"_Bukankah ada Konan? Lagipula kurasa kau bisa mencarinya sendiri."_Haruna berbicara dengan nada malas yang sangat ketara, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal, mulutnya dikerucutkan sehingga tampak sangat imut, belum lagi pipinya yang sedikit kemerahan membuatnya selain imut juga tampak sangat manis.

"Konan sedang sibuk untuk memeriksa data Negara yang kemarin diduga dicuri." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan nya dan bergulingkan tubuhnya kembali hingga tengkurap.

"_Lalu kau? Kurasa itu hal mudah untuk seorang detektif berpangkat komandan sepertimu."_Jelas sekali Haruna berkata dengan nada yang terkesan menyindir pada anak sekaligus bawahan nya dibidang akademis militer itu.

"Aku sibuk, Mom. Aku sedang memeriksa mengenai data mengenai dugaan pencurian kalung dengan data negara yang mereka curi, mom. Ayolah, kaukan mentornya, pasti ikut dalam pertanggung jawaban atas misi ini, kan?" Hinata mengeluarkan nada manjanya kembali. Ia tahu ibunya tidak akan tega mendengar ucapan manjanya itu.

"_Baiklah, jadi, kirimkan semua data mengenai Shikaku itu, akan kucari informasi mengenainya."_Benarkan, dugaan nya terbukti benar. Ia terkikik kecil dan menjauhkan Androidnya sebelum menjawab sambungan dari Haruna.

"Thanks mom."Hinata berkata dengan riang dan tersenyum lebar membalas ucapan Haruna.

"_Aaa"_setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi karena sambungan telah terputus dan diganti dengan Hinata yang mengutak-atik Androidnya untuk mencari data milik Nara Shikaku yang ia curigai berkomplot dengan tiga orang yang kemarin sudah ia curigai. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan nya adalah, jika memang Shikaku mencuri data negara, untuk apa? Itu yang menjadi pertanyaan yang berseliwiran dikepala Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.25, hampir tengah malam memang, namun Sasuke masih belum bisa tidur karena banyak pertanyaan yang masih berbayang dengan kasus negara. Lagipula jika memang Shikaku mencuri data negara, lalu apa hubungan nya dengan kalung Mariam Dufn yang dicuri. Jika memang kalung itu dijual, uangnyapun akan digunakan oleh Shikaku untuk apa. Gaji dari pemerintah sudah sangat besar, apalagi jika ditambah dengan penjualan dari kalung itu.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya kepalanya akan pecah memikirkan kejanggalan ini. Tidak seperti misi sebelumnya, dimana ia hanya akan menyelidiki kasus yang berhubungan dengan korupsi, rakyak maupun teroris, bukan urusan data negara atau kejanggalan seperti kalung atau data negara yang dicuri, yang lebih parahnya lagi, kenapa Hinata –rekan- tidak langsung menangkap dalang yang kemarin sudah dicurigai. Kenapa menyelidikinya satu persatu, dan itu membuat kepalanya makin sakit saat memikirkan nya.

Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya diranjang yang sempat ditidurinya. Helaian rambut Raven nya berantakan. Tangan nya meremas sisi seprai ranjang nya, memikirkan bagaimana dan apa motif dibalik kejanggalan ini.

Satu hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari hidung Sasuke karena lelah. Pemuda itu merasa bahwa tugas yang diemban nya cukup berat dibandingkan dengan tugas-tugas yang ia laksanakan sebelum nya.

_Drrtt drrtt drrtt_

Smartphone nya bergetar diatas nakas menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk atau pesan yang disampaikan di smartphone nya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening nya. Bertanya dalam hati kenapa malam-malam begini Smartphone nya bergetar. Kakinya menginjak sandal rumahan sederhana yang dibuat khusus untuk piyamanya. Tidak jauh dari tempat tidur, tangan Sasuke yang putih mengambil smartphone itu. Melihat nama yang terpampang jelas layarnya dengan panggilan _Baka Aniki_.

Ia dan kakaknya memang tidak terlalu akrab karena baru bertemu setahun yang lalu. Kakaknya yang sedari kecil tinggal bersama paman nya di Amerika, dan ketika umur kakaknya menginjak umur lima belas tahun yang artinya umurnya masih delapan tahun, kakaknya pindak ke Sidney untuk melanjutkan studynya, dan ia baru dipertemukan ketika tahun lalu diacara ulang tahun nya. Dan saat itu ia sangat kaget kalau ternyata ia mempunyai kakak.

Dengan cepat jarinya menyentuh layar smartphone nya dan mendekatkan nya ketelinga nya. Kakinya melangkah kembali ke ranjang nya semula, melepaskan sandalnya dan berbaring kembali ke ranjang nya yang nyaman itu.

"Moshi-moshi. " Suara Sasuke yang berat namun sopran terdengar merdu ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk Itachi yang berada diseberang sana.

"_Baka Otouto!"_ Itachi yang memang dari awalnya merindukan Sasuke langsung saja menyerukan tanpa memanggil nama Sasuke lagi. Pria yang berstatus sebagai direktur Uchiha Corp itu sedang cengengesan diseberang sana tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang diseberangnya merasa tuli karena suara Itachi yang lebih terdengar nyaring daripada sebelumnya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Walaupun baru bertemu setahun lalu, ia dan Itachi sudah akrab layaknya kakak dan adik. Itachi yang memang orang nya selalu semangat dan ceria membuatnya mudah bergaul dengan pria yang menyandang status sebagai kakaknya itu. Ia juga mengakui bahwa ia merindukan kakaknya yang sudah empat minggu tidak bertemu karena kakaknya dipindah tugaskan ke London untuk membuka cabang baru disana.

"Tch, baka aniki. " Sasuke masih berkata dengan senyum samar dibibirnya. Ia tidak akan secara terang-terangan mengakui bahwa ia merindukan orang yang sedang ada diseberang sana. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui itu.

"_Kudengar kau sedang menyelidiki kasus tentang pembobolan data negara itu, hn?" _Sasuke mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. Darimana kakaknya tau mengenai hal itu? Apakah ada mata-mata yang dikirim Itachi untuk memantau dirinya? Sasuke menggeleng, tidak mungkin kakaknya melakukan itu, mungkin Kakashi yang memberitahukan nya.

"Ya."

"_Siapa yang menjadi partnermu kali ini?" _Sasuke mengerutkan kening kembali, darimana kakaknya tau mengenai hal partner-pertneran dalam menjalankan misi? Ia rasa ia harus bertanya pada Kakashi jika memang Kakashi yang membicarakan hal ini bersama Itachi, namun sekarang pertanyaan kembali membubuhi kepalanya. Benarkah Kakashi kenal dengan Itachi? Itu yang menjadi pertanyaan yang sekarang hinggap dikepalanya

"Hinata Alexandre. " Jawabnya singkat, jelas dan benar+akurat. Dapat Sasuke dengar pecahan kaca diseberang sana, entah kenapa Sasuke marasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"_APA! Bagaimana wajahnya?! Apakah cantik?! Bagaimana tubuhnya, apakah sexy?! "_ Sasuke menjauhkan smartphone nya dari telinganya. Tuli mendadak ia mendengar kakaknya berteriak seperti itu padanya.

"Singkirkan dulu fikiran mesum mu itu, baka. " Sasuke berdesis kesal atas pemikiran kakaknya yang menjerumus ke hal yang pastinya akan ada diatas 18+

"_Hei! Wajar sajakan, aku laki-laki normal, tidak sepertimu yang menyukai sesama."_ Sasuke melotot tajam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakanya diseberang sana. Jika kakaknya berada disini bersamanya, sudah dipastikan bahwa ia akan langsung membungkam mulut kakaknya itu dengan tangan nya sendiri.

"Berani kau berbicara seperti itu lagi, kubungkam mulutmu langsung dengan tanganku. " Sasuke berdesis kesal kepada Itachi yang terdengar sedang terkekeh atas apa yang didesiskan oleh adiknya itu.

"_Baiklah, aku rasa sekarang sudah malam, aku mengantuk, jaa."_Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi langsung menutup sambungan. Sasuke melihat layar yang menampilkan sambungan kembali menjadi wallpaper foto ibunya yang sedang memeluknya.

Sasuke meletakan smartphone nya disamping nya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap kantuk akan datang menyergapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf buat yang mengharapkan cerita ini cepat update, Yuko minta maaf. Bukan karena apa-apa tapi Yuko udah disibukan dengan tugas sekolah Yuko yang bejibun banyak.

Sekolah aja pulang jam empat, dua jam kemudian kalo emang lagi mood, palingan ngetik, terus abis maghrib ngaji, abis ngaji ngerjain tugas yang anehnya setiap hari selalu ada. Dan abis itu tidur, makanya Yuko minta maaf kalo fic-fic Yuko nggak bisa Update cepet.

**Guest :** Ini udah lanjutkan?

**Ao Yuki Neko :** Yup, Yuko termasuk SHI, SasuHina Indonesia. Err... sebenernya sih Yuko bukan Cuma SH, tapi Yuko suka semua pair yang Hinata menjadi peran wanita utamanya, yang artinya Yuko Hinata Lovers.

**HinataUchiha69 :** Err.. Gomen, Yuko nggak bisa ngecepetin jadwal updatenya, itu tergantung dengan mood Yuko menulis.

**Bluerose :** Hinata? Keren? Menurut Yuko Hinata emang selalu keren.

**Bee Hachi :** Benarkah? Kalah pinter sama Hinata? Itu emang niat awalnya Yuko bikin fic ini.

**Pingki954 :** Ini udah lanjut. Makasih atas pujian nya, Yuko tersanjung.

**Cecil Hime :** Jangan panggil Kazaqi, cukup Yuko.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk semua, makasih buat Reviewnya. Meski Cuma sedikit, Yuko berterima kasih banget buat Reader yang udah baca maupun Silder. Makasih banyak buat sebelum nya.

Arigatou-

**Yukori kazaqi**


	3. part 3

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**SasuHina**

**Yukori Kazaqi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukann pukul 00.00, tepat tengah malam. Hinata sedang berbaring di ranjangnya yang nyaman, ia masih terjaga. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur, memejamkan matanyapun sangat susah, entah kenapa. Ada yang mengganjal dipikiran nya sejak siang tadi, ia mencoba mengorek kembali apa yang menurutnya mengganjal, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun, yang ada hanyalah kilatan mengenai ia yag berkunjung kerumah Prof. Nara dengan Sasuke bersamanya, namun ia yakin, ia melupakan sesuatu disana.

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Kini rambut _Indigo_ itu berantakan akan tangan putih yang tadi mengacak-acak helaian sehalus sutra itu.

Pandangan nya mengarah pada jendela yang ada dikamar apartemen nya, menampilkan malam yang berisik dengan kendaraan yang masih saja berlalu lalang dijalanan meskipun ini tengah malam. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali. Ia menghela nafas sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya, berniat menonton drama tengah malam agar mengantuk, namun bunyi ketukan pintu membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya dan melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Matanya yang berwarna _Lavender_ menatap awas pada sekitarnya. Mana ada orang waras yang bertamu tengah malam begini, kecuali bila orang itu sedang mabuk dan tidak tau jalan pulang hingga datang ke apartemen nya, namun rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat kalau ia sedang berada dilantai 5.

Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan pintunya. Ia menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya dengan perlahan. Raut wajah tenang masih hinggap diwajahnya yang manis. Dapat ia lihat dua orang pria memakai tudung hitam sedang berdiri didepan kamarnya. Satu alis menaik dengan sendirinya melihat kedua orang itu yang menurutnya aneh.

"Siapa kalian? " Tanyanya dengan nada tenang seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Putri Alexandre itu menaikan alisnya melihat dua orang didepan nya membuka tudungnya, menampakan seorang pria dengan rambut _Perak _dan mata _violet_, sedangkan yang satunya berambut _jingga_ dengan percing yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kami? khekhekhe, kami adalah malaikat pencabut nyawamu. " Satu orang berambut _perak _menjawabnya dengan kekehan kecil yang menjijikan membuat Hinata menyeringai kecil.

"Nyawaku? Heh, hanya menggertak, eh? Dasar banci. " Hinata berbicara dengan nada menantang. Pemuda berambut perak itu terlihat sedikit geram dan menodong Hinata dengan pistol yang dibawanya. Bukan nya merasa takut, Hinata malah tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangan nya tanda menyerah.

"A-apa?! Banci?! Tutup mulutmu sebelum kami menembakmu dengan pistol ini! " Teriaknya dengan menodongkan Hinata pistol. Beruntung, orang yang tinggal diapartemen lantai itu tidak terbangun karena suara bising yang diciptakan si pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Hentikan! Yang ada kau malah mengacaukan misi ini, bodoh. Tahan amarahmu, putri Alexandre ini sedang mengujimu. " Pemuda berambut _Jingga_ menyela dan memandang pemuda yang ada disebelahnya dengan tajam. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dan memusatkan pandangan nya kepada kedua orang yang ada didepan nya.

"Jadi? Apa tujuan kalian datang kesini? " Tanya Hinata dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Membunuhmu. "

"Membunuhku? Baiklah. Bisakah kita masuk dulu, setelah itu baru kau bisa membunuhku. " Hinata dengan konyolnya menawarkan kedua pemuda itu masuk. Hei, gadis itu tidak sebodoh itu sampai mengijinkan mereka masuk. Didalam sana sudah ada laser pengintai yang bisa menembuh tubuh mereka kapan saja asal Hinata menyebutkan kodenya. Jadi aman-aman saja untuk membawa kedua pemuda yang terlihat seperti pembunuh bayaran itu masuk.

"Masuk? Tidak! Yang ada kau akan membunuh kami didalam. " Pemuda berambut _perak_ kembali bersuara dan memandang Hinata tajam dengan matanya yang berwarna _Violet_.

"Membunuh? Membunuh dengan apa? Aku tidak bisa karate, aku tidak bisa judo, aku juga tidak punya senjata, jadi dengan apa aku membunuh kalian? Yang aku pikirkan hanya satu. Jika kalian membunuhku diluar, maka orang akan curiga, dan jika ibuku tau, masalah ini akan dituntaskan nya sampai akar-akarnya, kalian tidak mau mati ditangan sang ratu Alexandre yang terkenal akan tangan besinya 'kan? " Hinata bersidekap memandang mereka dengan menaikan satu alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, putri Alexandre? " Pemuda berambut _jingga_ itu bertanya dengan nada dingin dan pandangan yang tajam. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang kurencanakan? Uh, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak merencanakan apa-apa. Lagipula seluruh senjataku ada di Rusia, dan aku tidak membawanya. " Hinata memulai kembali acting nya dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, jika kau merencanakan sesuatu, jangan harap nyawamu akan selamat _Дoчь_." Pemuda berambut jingga itu melangkah memasuki pintu kamar apartemen Hinata yang terbuka. Hinata hanya menyingkir dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Gadis itu masih diam dan menyandar pada kayu yang ada dibelakangnya.

'_Bodoh karena kau masuk dalam jebakanku. Semudah itukah kau masuk dalam perangkap yang akan memasukanmu kealam baka sana, wahai pemuda? Dan sebodoh itukah diri kalian? ' _Hinata berbisik dalam hatinya dan menyanyikan Himne kematian yang selalu ibunya nyanyikan untuk memohon maaf atas perbuatan mereka sebelum melakukan ini. Biasanya seluruh detektif di Rusia akan melakukan ini jika keadaan mereka terancam. Menyanyikan himne lalu... skak, musuh mati mati.

Hinata tau kedua pemuda itu tidak main-main, terbukti dari omongan sang pemuda berambut jingga yang menggunakan bahasa Rusia dengan kalimat senduktive dan pandangan seriusnya. Ia tidak takut, ia hanya was-was. Para detektif hanya dititah mencari informasi, bukan membunuh atau apapun, meski disaat genting. Hanya saja, ia cukup penasaran, apakah langkahnya sudah tercium untuk para pencuri itu sampai mereka mengirimkan pembunuh? Hinata tidak ingin berprasangka negative, hanya saja siapa yang mau membunuhnya? Ada masalah apa memang sampai harus membunuh jika bukan masalah ini?

"Aku harap itu tidak akan terjadi, _HeɜHaKOMeц " _Bisik Hinata dan membalikan tubuhnya melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah ada diruang tamu dikamar apartemen Hinata. Gadis itu hanya diam berdiri disamping pot bunga besar yang sengaja dipajang diruang tamu agar memperindah ruangan itu. Sedangkan kedua pemuda yang tadi berbicara kalau mereka akan membunuh Hinata hanya dia berdiri didepan pintu kamar itu dan menatap dingin Hinata yang ada didepan nya.

"Bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik? Kurasa aku tidak tau apa masalahnya. " Hinata masih berbicara dengan nadanya yang tenang. Matanya masih menyorot kedua orang yang ada didepan nya dengan tatapan teduh. Tidak seperti kedua orang itu yang menatapnya seolah akan memangsanya dengan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kami tau sifat licik keluarga Alexandre. Mereka selalu menginginkan kekuasaan, dan begitu juga kau. Maka kami akan memusnahkan kalian. Keluarga Alexandre pantas mati. " Pemuda berambut perak berbicara dengan nada datar dan seringai yang terpatri dengan indah dibibirnya.

"Jaga bicaramu. Meskipun mereka menginginkan kekuasaan, mereka memerintah dengan bijaksana, jangan berfikir untuk mengatur pemerintahan itu mudah. Tidak seperti kau hanya bisa mencemooh. " Hinata membalas dengan decihan kesal pada pemuda berambut perak itu. Pemuda yang berambut jingga hanya diam mendengarkan keributan yang mampir di telinganya dengan jelas.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan mencuri berlian itu, hn? Dasar lintah. Kami tahu kalau kalian akan mencuri dana rakyat setelah berhasil menangani semua pemberontakan di Argentina sana, dan setelah kasus itu selesai, kalian akan memakan sedikit-sedikit uang rakyat itu hingga habis tidak tersisa. " Sang pemuda masih saja melemparkan perkataan nya yang menyakitkan ditelinga Hnata seolah mengirimkan bara api kepada gadis Alexandre itu sebagai awalan perang mereka.

Hinata memandang malas pemuda berambut _perak_. Tidak seperti yang berambut _jingga_, pemuda berambut _perak_ itu terus membuatnya merasa kesal, apalagi dengan ejekan yang membawa nama Alexandre yang agung. Sangat sangat sangat menggeliikan. Rasanya tangan nya sudah ingin menghantam orang yang berambut perak itu andai saja ia tidak ingat sikon nya.

"Berhenti bicara. " Pemuda berambut _jingga_ menghentikan adu mulut itu dengan dua kata yang cukup mempan sehingga kedua orang itu diam dengan mulut yang mengatup patuh.

Hinata memandang kedua orang yang ada didepan nya dengan pandangan malas sebelum menghela nafas dan mendelikan matanya kearah lain selain kearah mereka berdua.

"Oh ya? kami tau kalau setelah ini kalian akan mengambil berlian itu. Atau mungkin sudah mengambilnya. " Pemuda berambut _perak_ berbicara dengan lantang dan senyum seringai diwajahnya, dan itu cukup membuat Hinata mual.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu dimana Alexandre menyembunyikan nya? " Pancing Hinata dengan menaikan satu alisnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Di tempat penelitian Profesor Sarutobi." Pemuda berambut _perak_ kembali menjawab dengan senyum seringai yang masih terpatri dibibirnya, membuat Hinata rasanya ingin tertawa keras akan pemuda berambut perak itu yang tingkahnya menggelikan.

Hinata menggerser langkahnya kesamping, terus kesamping sehingga tepat berada disisi pot bunga besar yang tingginya sebahu Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, menatap kedua orang yang ada didepan nya dengan senyuman.

Dengan cepat tangan Hinata menggeser dan membengkokan tangkai bunga yang ada disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kurungan berlapis kaca namun lentur keluar dari atas dan mengurung kedua pemuda itu.

Hinata hanya diam melihat mereka berdua tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Tangan nya masih memegang dahan bunga plastik itu. Rancangan sempurna yang didalam nya terdapat jaringan khusus yang difungsikan sebagai _magnet_ penarik untuk _Involucre_ mereka. Salah satu rancangan Rusia yang menakjubkan.

"Sial. " Satu decihan terdengar dari dalam involucre itu. Satu tangan Hinata menggeradah kantong celana yang dipakainya. Mengeluarkan Androidnya yang sudah dipasangi _Vote Lookoutes _yang ada didalam _Ultimatum_ khusus didalam rancangan Android yang sedang dipegang olehnya.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian datang kemari? " Hinata melangkah mendekati _Involucre_ yang didalam nya terdapat kedua pemuda yang sedang memandangnya tajam serta menyumpah serapahinya. Namun Hinata tidak perduli, yang ia perdulikan hanya info yang akan didapatkan dari kedua orang yang sedang ada didalam _Involucre_ itu.

"Tch. Kami dari perkumpulan pemberontak atas Ratu Haruna. " Pemuda berambut _jingga_ menjawab. Suaranya masuk melalui Android gadis itu sehingga sang gadis dapat mendengarnya.

"Jawab yang jujur. " Hinata masih menguji kedua orang yang ada didepan nya dengan tenang. Androidnya masih digenggamnya dengan santai.

"Sudah kami bilang seperti itu. "

"Well... jangan menyesal setelah ini. " Hinata mengambil Hedseat yang tergantung diujung Androidnya, memasangnya ketelinga dan membuyikan musik dengan volume maksimal. Sangat terasa kencang memang, namun lebih baik dari pada mendengar seseorang atau dua orang berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan tubuhnya terkena sengatan laser yang di setting dengan 7,4 Volt, mampu untuk membunuh hanya dengan satu sengatan.

Laser yang digunakan adalah laser _Hand_ _Glove_, laser yang biasa digunakan di tangan ini Hinata pakai diujung-ujung diantara sela-sela _Involucre_ yang sudah dipasangi Laser diatara empat titik, sudah dipasangi dua laser.

Wajah Hinata menghadap kedepan. Kearah dua pemuda yang sedang menggeram kesal dan menggedor-gedor _Involucrenya_. Layar Androidnya menampilkan sebuah tombol bulat dengan dua warna yang ada diatasnya, warna Hijau dan merah. Warna aman dan warna bahaya. Dua warna itu silih berganti, hijau merah, hijau mera, dan seperti itu seterusnya.

Jari jemari Hinata menganti layar, menampilkan sebuah layanan musik yang sedang didengar. Gadis itu menekan Pause pada layanan musik itu tanpa memandang kearah Androidnya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagu wahai pemuda. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian datang kesini? " Hinata masih bertanya dengan nada tenang. Mengacuhkan tatapan tajam dan sumpah serapah yang masih dilayangkan oelh kedua pemuda itu kepadanya.

"Sudah kami bilang sebelumnya. Kami adalah salah satu orang pemberontak dari Ratu Haruna. " Jawaban yang terkesan tidak nyambung memang dari pertanyaan Hinata, namun mereka dengan bodohnya menjawab seperti itu.

"Heh, aku hanya menerima jawaban jujur. " Hinata mendelik dan mengangkat ujung bibirnya singkat.

"Kalian lihat alat apa yang ada di masing-masing pojok _Involucreku_? " Hinata menunjuk satu diantara dua laser pengintai yang dipasangkan disudut ruangan itu.

"_Hand_ _Glove_. Itu harusnya dipakai ditangan, bukan disudut ruangan. " Pemuda berambut jingga menjawabnya dengan lirih, namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata karena masih membunyikan _Vote Lookuotesnya_.

"Mudah. Kenapa tidak menempelkan _magnetic_ pada sudut, lagi ditambah dengan laser itu? Dan ketika aku menekan tombolnya, kalian akan mati, dengan tubuh tanpa luka, namun organ dalam yang rusak. " Hinata berkata seraya menyeringai terdahap kedua orang itu yang sedang menatapnya intens. _Well_, mungkin karena mereka berdua takut mati.

"Sialan. " Pemuda berambut _jingga_ mendengus dengan menendang _Involucrenya_ yang berlapis seperti kaca.

"Brengsek, lepaskan kami! " Salah satu teman nya yang berambut _perak_ berteriak kesal. Namun setelah itu terdengar suara yang berasal dari _audiator_ laser disudut ruangan.

"Tenggangan 9,2 dengan kode suara kalian yang berisik. Tenganggan 7,4 dengan tombol layar yang ada di Androidku. " Hinata menunjukan layar Androidnya dengan tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu sangat senang dengan ekspresi keduanya yang terlihat menegang.

"Sialan. "

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kalian dikirim oleh siapa? " Hinata masih berbaik hati dan mengetes keduanya dalam menjawab pertanyaan nya yang menentukan hidup dan mati mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada. "

"Tet Tot. Jawaban nya salah. Dua kesempatan lagi, akan kuberikan dua kesempatan lagi, untuk kalian hidup. " Gadis itu mengacungkan dua jarinya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Siapa yang mencuri berlian itu? Hidup kalian bergantung pada jawaban kalian. "

"Tch. Seseorang yang mengenakan topeng _spiral_. " Pemuda beramput _perak_ menjawab dengan decihan kesal dan tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan pada Hinata.

"Siapa? "

"Kami tidak tau. Yang kami tahu dia bernama Tobi. "

"Dimana Berlian itu berada? "

"Belakang proyek Prof. Sarutobi yang belum jadi. " Kini berganti dengan pemuda berambut _jingga_ yang menjawab.

"Terima kasih atas jawaban nya." Hinata tersenyum. Kemudian berbalik membelakangi keduanya.

"Aku tinggal dulu, ya. sampai kasusku selesai, kalian baru akan aku bebaskan. Jaa ne- " Hinata terkekeh pelan dan berrjalan menuju tembok disamping kamarnya. Entah apa yang ditekan Hinata, tembok itu terbuka. Ah, Lift rahasia khusus, jadi itu yang menyebabkan kamar di apartemen itu khusus untuk anggota Alexandre.

"Apa? Alexandre sialan! " Pemuda berambut perak kembali berteriak dengan kesalnya dan menendang _Invoclure_ yang terasa kentur itu, seketika terdengar lagi bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh _Audiator_ laser itu.

"Jangan lupa, Tenggangan waktu pada Lasernya masih aktif lohh. " Hinata kembali muncul dari lift khusus itu dan terkekeh setelahnya. Membuat empat pasang mata yang terkurung dalam _Invoclure_ itu mendecih kesal.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sekarang sudah ada didepan Apartemen. Dengan kemeja dan celana jeans pendek yang masih membalut dirinya, Hinata dengan percaya diri keluar dari kamarnya tanpa membawa senjata apapun.

Dia menempelkan Androidnya ditelinga. Menelphone Sasuke yang pastinya bisa membantunya dalam memberantas masalah ini.

"Sasuke-san. " Hinata berucap dengan lega saat panggilan itu tersambung.

"Jemput aku. " Tanpa basa-basi langsung menyuarakan apa yang ditujunya pada Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Aku tidak perduli, sekarang jemput aku. " Nada tak terbantahkan keluar dari bibir gadis Alexandre ini.

"Aku ada didepan Apartemen. Dua puluh menit belum datang, kupastikan tulang rusukmu patah. " Oh bahkan gadis itu mengancamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gomennnnnnnnn minna-san. Yuko bener-bener minta maaf atas keterlambatan Yuko dalam publish fic ini. Kemaren ada yang tanya "Perasaan yang di update fic Love in the Misteri mulu? Kenapa yang Jamais Rien Attendu nya nggak di update-update? " bener deh, rasanya Yuko miris baca itu. Kenapa?**

**Karena tenggang waktunya nggak memungkinkan. Insya allah kalo Yuko lagi mood, besok juga Yuko Update, mudah-mudahan, besok pulangnya agak cepetan, jadi bisa ngedit tuh fic. **

**Semenjak masuk, Yuko bener-bener sibuk.**

**07.00 PM: Masuk **

**10.00-10.30 : Istirahat, yang biasanya Yuko gunain buat ke Lab komputer, ngedit fic.**

**10.30-14.00 : belajar lagi**

**14.00 : Istirahat lagi.**

**14.00-16.00 : Belajar lagi.**

**16.00 : Pulang.**

**Itu aja baru sekolah, belum ngerjain tugas, ngaji dll. Jadi harap bisa maklum kalo Yuko updatenya lama.**

**Balesan Review.**

**Aam Tempe :** Senpai! Yuko nagih yang M nya. cepet Update lohh. Ngomong-ngomong makasih buat Reviewnya.

**Meong :** Mungkin adegan SasuHina bakalan ada di chap depan. Tenang, jangan khawatir kehabisan SasuHina, Yuko masih nyediain banyak kok #plakk. Dan buat Jamais Rien Attendu, *Ehem, -lirik ficnya- * doain Yuko supaya Mood buat ngeditnya ya, supaya besok bisa langsung di publish. Btw, makasih buat Reviewnya.

**Umie Solihati :** Umie-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, mana nomermu?! Ini belom ke sci-finya kok, ini baru misterinya aja.

** :** M? Mungkin bakalan terjadi di chap depan. Maaf, maksudnya semi M. Pertumpahan darah ya? mungkin di chapter lusa baru ada #plakked. Makasih atas Reviewnya.

**Livylaval : **Senpai, Yuko nagih PRETED lohh. Makasih atas Reviewnya.

**Cecil Hime :** Bukan nya kalo misteri harus rumit ya? tapi bener, Yuko nggak sadar kalo ini rumit tau. Makasih atas Reviewnya.

Yosh. Makasih buat Reviewnya. Sekali lagi kalo ada yang nanya, kapan Jamais Rien Attendu update? Yuko Cuma minta satu, doain Yuko semoga besok Yuko mood buat publish nya.


End file.
